Downloadable content (Payday 2)
=Paid DLC= Lootbag The lootbag was given exclusively to those who pre-ordered PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *A unique red dot weapon sight modification available for use on all rifle weapons. *A unique Skull mask. *A unique mask pattern titled "I LOVE OVERKILL". *A unique color pattern consisting of the colors red and black. *A bundle of in-game cash. (These items can also be acquired via cards drops or can be purchased for $4.99 on Console only) Initially this DLC would also contain the white rock and fishscales materials as well as the brown black color. Armored Transport Price: $6.99. Can be bought at Steam The Armored Transport was released on November 14, 2013 and is the first DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It is free for those who pre-ordered due to the highly successful beta of PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *2 new heists spread over 6 locations. *3 new weapons of choice. *4 new masks, patterns and materials. *11 new achievements, free community mask and more. Gage Weapon Pack #01 Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam The Gage Weapon Pack #01 was released on December 5, 2013 and is the second DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *The Frag Grenade is now available. *3 new weapons of choice. *Single Fire and Auto Fire modifications. *Weapon slots increased from 18 to 72. *4 new animal masks, patterns and materials. *10 new achievements to unlock. Gage Weapon Pack #02 Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam The Gage Weapon Pack #02 was released on January 30, 2014 and is the third DLC pack for PAYDAY 2. It contains the following in-game items: *Cloakers have returned! They’re available for free for everyone. *The Brenner 21 is back + the KSP and the RPK Light Machine Gun. *Experience close combat with the URSA Knife, Krieger Blade, Berger Combat Knife and the Trautman Knife. *4 new masks, materials and patterns. *10 new achievements to unlock. Official Soundtrack Price: $4.99. Can be bought at Steam The Official Soundtrack was released on October 16, 2013. Tracklist: # Mayhem Dressed in a Suit – 03:08 # Master Plan – 03:30 # Time Window – 02:39 # Black Yellow Moebius – 03:40 # The Mark – 06:54 # Full Force Forward – 04:10 # Tick Tock – 02:50 # Fuse Box – 03:28 # Razormind – 04:35 # Calling all Units – 02:42 # Where's the Van?! – 02:46 # Hard Time – 04:10 # Clean Getaway – 03:18 # Mayhem Dressed in a Suit (Remix) – 02:36 # Let's Go Shopping! – 03:01 # Armed to the Teeth – 05:59 # Sirens in the Distance – 04:06 # Wanted Dead or Alive – 03:39 # Death Wish – 03:10 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack Price: $0.99. Can be bought at Steam A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack was released on December 19, 2013, which is written and produced by OVERKILL's own Simon Viklund. It contains the following in-game items: *3 new santa masks. *3 free copies to give away on purchase! Tracklist: #Intro – 02:16 #A Merry Payday Christmas – 03:29 #A Heist not Attempted Before – 03:31 #If it has to be Christmas – 03:44 #I've been a Bad Boy – 02:57 #Christmas in Prison – 03:54 #Deck the Safe House – 01:50 #If it has to be Christmas (American Version) – 03:44 #A Merry Payday Christmas (Instrumental) – 03:29 #A Heist not Attempted Before (Instrumental) – 03:31 #If it has to be Christmas (Instrumental) – 03:45 #I've been a Bad Boy (Instrumental) – 02:57 #Christmas in Prison (Instrumental) – 03:54 #Deck the Safe House (Instrumental) – 01:50 ---- =Free DLC= The Diamond Store Heist Price: Free. Can be found at Steam The Diamond Store Heist was released September 13, 2013. It was added in alongside Update #11 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *A free heist called the Diamond Store heist. *4 new free masks, patterns and materials. *Introducing the titanium safes. *Ilija the Sniper. (New Voice Over for Sniper Asset) The Charlie Santa Heist Price: Free. Can be found at Steam The Charlie Santa Heist was released December 16, 2013. It is the first annual OVERKILL Xmas heist for PAYDAY 2 and lets players rob the GO Bank, based on a map from Counter-strike: Global Offensive. It contains the following in-game items: *A free heist called the GO Bank. *A free sight modification called the Acough Optic. *A free Santa mask for anyone who joins the Official PAYDAY 2 Group on Steam. *9 new achievements to unlock. The Infamy Update Price: Free. Can be found at Steam The Infamy Update was released January 22, 2014. It was added in alongside Update #22 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *Time to become Infamous – With the Infamy system the player can continue to advance beyond reputation level 100. *5 new infamous masks. *4 new infamous materials. *4 new infamous patterns. *5 new achievements. The Death Wish Update Price: Free. Can be found at Steam 'The Death Wish Update '''Was released ''February 27th, 2014. It was added in alongside Update #24 for free. It contains the following in-game items: *New "Death Wish" difficulty level. *2 new enemy types. *4 new masks for those who have a death wish. *A free melee weapon. *35 new achievements to unlock. Twisted Metal Crossover This DLC is available for free in the PSN store but has not been released for PC. It contains the following in-game items: sweettooth.png| $10,250 ---- =Unreleased DLC= Japan Pack This DLC was cut before release. All contents have been integrated into the game and do not require purchase anymore. The entries for this DLC still exist within the game. It contains the following in-game items: The Shogun.png| pat-eastern-sunrise.png|1 x Eastern Sunrise $148,800 Overkill Pack This DLC has been cut before the game released. It is unclear what happened to this dlc. All contents are available in the game. It contains the following in-game items: pat-nautical-compass.png|34 x Nautical Compass pat-paydays2.png|123 x Payday 2 mat-bronze.png|11 x Bronze mat-hardrock.png|21 x Hard Rock dallasnopattern.png| chainsnopattern.png| hoxtonnopatern.png| wolfnopattern.png| Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Masks Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC